Techsorcist
]] A Techsorcist is a Tech-priest who specialises in anaylysing and expunging corrupted Machine Spirits from Chaos-infected technology. They are very highly sought out by Inquisitors of the Ordo Malleus, who value their abilities to deal with any strange or Warp-related technological discoveries found during the course of an investigation into the activities of Chaos. History Created by Magos Eremor in the latter half of the 36th Millennium in response to the reappearance from the Warp of the Space Hulk Fatum Posterus, the Techsorcists of the Calixis Sector have long been on the frontlines whenever heretical technology has been found. Some Forge World Tech-priests develop an interest in analyzing corrupted Machine Spirits. Unusually for Tech-priests, Techsorcists are capable of intuitive thinking, speculation, and improvisation, and are famous for their lateral and often unorthodox process when strict logic and standard procedures fail. This is an invaluable tool for an Inquisitor trying to understand his foe’s weaknesses. In the service of the Inquisition, a Techsorcist performs all the typical tasks of a Tech-priest, but has a deeper understanding of how Chaos mutates and adapts technology. Becoming a Techsorcist is a simple affair for members of the Mechanicus. First, a petition of transfer must be filed with their superiors, countersigned by the Inquisitor whom they are assigned to. Then, a special Mechadendrite is installed that includes hexagrammic data-gates. This Mechadendrite also has special electronic wards put in place to resist the effects of corruption from Chaos-infested Machine Spirits. It houses a small memory unit for storing proscribed documents and is set to automatically wipe itself upon removal of the Mechadendrite or the death of the Techsorcist. Finally, the potential is given three hours to access selected records regarding corrupted Machine Spirits, then three more hours to complete a 7,000-question test. Assuming he passes, the Tech-priest is now officially recognised as a Techsorcist and is given clearance to request additional texts from the Ordo Malleus. Within the Calixis Sector the ranks of Techsorcists have swelled as the demand for trained daemon-hunting Tech-priests has grown. A trained Techsoricist, if not several, are in the employ of nearly every Ordo Malleus Inquisitor in the sector. In fact, a quiet but popular joke within the Ordo Calixian is that there are four Ordos of the Inquisition: Xenos, Hereticus, Malleus, and Mechanicus. This is a view which the Adeptus Mechanicus is more than happy to foster, as it allows their representatives to be the first to deal with any strange technological discoveries found during the course of an Inquisitorial investigation. A trained Techsorcist, if not several, are in the employ of nearly every Ordo Malleus Inquisitor in the sector. On the tidally-locked world of Barsapine in the Calixis Sector, the Adeptus Mechanicus has over a dozen highly trained Techsorcists poring over the logs and remains of several technological devices of dubious origin. The Ecclesiarchy in particular keeps a close eye on their research after the Macharian Incident. The call for additional assistance is strong, and many Inquisitors investigating the remains of the devices found there have petitioned for the Tech-priests in their employ to be trained as Techsorcists. Sources *''Dark Heresy: Daemon Hunter'' (RPG), pp. 58-59 Category:T Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperium Category:Calixis Sector